Role of a Lifetime Drabbles
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: These were inspired by Nancy Brown's "Role of a Lifetime" drabble and BillA1's "And the Oscar Goes to..." What if Shayera had been murdered and replaced by the Justice Lords' Hawkgirl?
1. Without You

Inspired by Nancy Brown's "Role of a Lifetime" and BillA1's "And the Oscar goes to..."

(Warning: "Ancient History" spoiler. Also, this isn't as deviant as the other authors' drabbles because I'm a sap...)

/

She bit into her breakfast wrap as Batman sat down at her table.

He sipped his coffee.

If Shayera hadn't swapped lives with this dimension's traitor, she'd be convinced he was the same Bruce who had saved her life the night her husband died.

She swallowed. "There really are fifty-seven different 'I hate Hawkgirl' web rings?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

Superman had condemned sites of that nature only months after the death of President Luthor.

Shayera remembered telling her John she missed the days when humans cheered upon her arrival.

This John caught her eye when he walked into the cafeteria.


	2. Angel of Death

*Wake the Dead*

* * *

The part of her that could still feel wept inside. She didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to be responsible for his death.

But she was also overly qualified for the job.

When this world's John had offered to do it instead, it had caught her a bit off guard. She wasn't sure if her John would have offered the same.

No, she told herself. He knew you'd killed before.

Grundy looked drained. He wanted to be put out of his misery, and she didn't want him to suffer.

Had this world's traitor cared for Grundy like she did?


	3. Memory

She remembered her John's body.

Batman's gloved hand had ripped her from his cold form.

Batman was the last she left behind when the dimension's entrance closed.

Shayera hated this John, and it pained her to sit beside someone who looked like her dead husband.

She hated sitting in a room full of ghosts.

Each had a memory and false opinion about her past. But simply sitting in silence kept each at an arm's distance.

"Shayera?" Batman asked. "Are you with us this morning?"

A "No" got stuck in her throat.

"Long night."

Superman smiled. Her stomach did a somersault.


	4. To Evade

Carter sipped his wine. "You look beautiful, as always, but I don't feel that you're exactly with me tonight. Is there something wrong?"

Shayera finished playing with her mashed potatoes and put down her fork. After faking a smile, she admitted, "A lot has been on my mind since our trip to Egypt."

"I know it's a bit to take in, but I'm glad you've agreed to see me again."

"Me too," she lied. Shayera smoothed her skirt and tried not to think about her husband or the man who looked like him.

"Can we just go to your place?"


	5. Red Handed

Shayera pulled on her dress. Carter was sleeping, and she had to be in Metropolis in ninety minutes. After placing her shoes and her bag onto the chair, she made her way to the bathroom.

She quietly closed the door and turned on the light. The smudged mascara, the mussed hair, and the wrinkled blue dress startled her.

Carter suddenly joined her in front of the mirror, and she faked a smile. As his lips kissed her neck and his fingers inched up her thigh, Shayera wondered if he could see the blood she could see stained on her hands.


	6. Pizza and Beer

*Set after "Divided We Fall*

* * *

His gloved hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched.

Most of the Lords had worn gloves.

"Whoa. It's just me," Flash said as he sat down beside Shayera. His smile was contagious. When she grinned, he laughed. "I am so glad you still know how to smile."

Shayera blurted, "And I'm glad you're still alive."

"Thanks to you." He hugged her, and she wasn't quite sure what to do. She held Wally close to herself and almost refused to let go.

He didn't notice.

"How about some pizza and beer in Central City? My treat?"

Her sad smile grew. "Sure."


	7. Play on Words

"Is something wrong?"

Shayera saw their Martian staring at her. He seemed truly concerned.

"I'm sure you've known about Batman and John's trip and my son for some time now." She pushed the tray away from herself. Shayera wasn't as anxious about her future as she was of J'onn's ability to eliminate her if he suspected anything.

"I understand it's difficult but you must hope for the best." He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she resisted pulling from it. "John cares for you."

"But I destroyed his lover."

"You're still the same person, with or without the mask."


End file.
